


The Hint of a Spark

by KaliTracer



Series: Follow You Into the Dark [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, Espionage, M/M, Torture, Violence, Wow this is going to be happy, the force awakens spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would it have matter, in the end, if Hux had fought harder? If he hadn't been so naive in his quest, would it have really changed anything? A bittersweet idea that a different move could have saved them. </p>
<p>If ultimately he had failed and lost his love so completely, Hux could only hope that death would be swift. </p>
<p>And that Ben would never remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hint of a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Read the previous fic to understand where this is going. Spoilers for the Force Awakens. Especially that canonical character death. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have that in here so you are warned.

-A long time ago-

"Are you awake?" Hux whispers. He leans up to look at Ben's face, who just hums in his sleep and continues on sleeping. They are bundled together under the covers to combat against the chill in the air. It might not be cold enough to be have the thick quilt on tonight, especially since Ben has stuck his foot out from the far side of the blanket but Hux finds he is always cold and his lover the perfect heat source to curl around.  
  
Settling in so he can study Ben's sleeping face, Hux lets his fingers drift over the ridge of his eyebrow, trailing down to the arch of his ear. Ben twitches and wrinkles his nose unconsciously, making Hux grin.  
  
"You know," Hux speaks low, barely above a whisper. "I don't think I will ever understand why you want to be a Jedi."  
  
Ben's hair curls too easily behind his ear, and Hux twirls a strand between his fingers. His own orange-red hair falls into his eyes but he jerks it to the side with a roll of his head. They've put off haircuts for a long time, and he thinks one evening this week he'll get the clippers out. Ben always huffs and puffs about not wanting his hair cut, like he's still a little boy afraid somehow it'll hurt. In the end he enjoys Hux tugging on the trimmed ends too much to complain for long.  
  
"It's not that I don't get why you want to follow in your Uncle's footsteps, but it's the power you want," Hux continues in a low voice. "I don't see why you need anymore power. You already have the most incomparable power in the galaxy."  
  
When his lover shifts again, this time to kick the corner of the quilt up over the other foot, Hux slides his hand of smooth of Ben's night shirt. He lowers his head to kiss his cheek and put his mouth to his ear.  
  
"You already have complete power over me," he breathes out.  
  
Settling down for rest, Hux doesn't catch the wide grin that splits over Ben's face.

-Present day-

_The screen flares to life with a static haze that covers most the face belonging to the man Hux loves. Sound crackles making his pleas either stutter out or drop an octave for no reason. He clutches the rectangular communication device in his palms, careful to keep his fingers away from the buttons least he accidentally delete the message._  
  
_"-my head, I don't know how-how-" The love of his life drops his head into his hands. He shudders in time with the static filling the image for a moment._  
  
_"Can't tell Luke. He wouldn't understand..." Hux shakes the device trying to clear away the static._  
  
_"-have to help me, Hux" Just as sudden, his face fills the screen, tears in his eyes. Fear creeps along Hux's spine, he knows instinctively that he isn't alone. Someone approaches his back, but he can't take his eyes off the screen._  
  
_"He's going to take me! You have to he-" The image of a man in a black mask flickers over his lover's cries for help. Hux feels tears in his eyes, he tries to breathe but each gasp of air burns on the way to his lungs._  
  
_"Help me, Hux!" he cries, gone from the screen as the static flickers across. The man behind Hux gets closer._  
  
_"Ben," he whispers. Clarity rings through his mind, and for a moment Hux feels a heavy fog lift from his thoughts._  
  
_Suddenly his lover's face comes into view, blood dripping from both of his nostrils and the corners of his eyes._  
  
_"I'm not strong enough, Hux. You have to find me! You have to be str-" The screams echo from the device's speakers._  
  
_"Will you find him?" the man behind him asks. "Will you be strong enough?" The voice reverberates like through a damage speaker too. It rasps, cutting short he vowel sounds._  
  
_The man in the black mask appears on the screen. He sits near perfectly still. Mask giving nothing away as to whom hides behind, but Hux thinks oddly that he needs to save him too._  
  
_A single red drop of blood lands on the screen, Hux frowns, using his thumb he wipes it across the screen. It smears across the man in the black mask. Another drop hits the screen, then another._  
  
_Pain blossoms in his chest, slow at first then it spreads like a swift fire consuming his body, focusing his mind._  
  
_"Will you be strong enough?" the voice demands._  
  
_Hux screams out, body hunching forward as a red lightsaber drives out through his chest. Shaking from the piercing heat of it, his body's every nerve tremble with pain and terror._  
  
_The man in the black mask steps forward, a tall imposing figure that Hux raises his head to see._  
  
_"You were never strong enough for this task," he says._  
  
_Just as quick as it comes, the lightsaber yanks free of his body and Hux collapses to his knees. A numbness settles over him as the man comes closer. Black gloved hands cradle his face, gently like they would a lover's._  
  
_"All you had to do was remember me." Then the man turns, walking back into a heavy blackness that encloses on him. Hux drops his gaze to the cracked black screen in one hand and blood coating the other. His body gives one last tremor before tilting forward..._

_\--_

As Hux jolts from his sleep, he twists and jerks away from the tight hold over his body. Someone has encased him!  
  
A tearing sound and the sudden freedom of his arm helps him breathe as he quickly scrambles out of the bed. He stands at the end, panting for desperate air. His stomach revolts for a moment and he presses a hand to abdomen to help quell it.  
  
When his lungs get the desired oxygen, he glances at his bed to see what held him. On the bed, laying innocently in tatters is his once whole blanket.  
  
He runs the back of his hand across his mouth. Shaking a little, Hux sits on the edge of the bed. It isn't the first time he was plagued with nightmares. Though he can't remember one so potent. Bits of the dream already seem distant, like mist has drifted in. That man on the screen though...  
  
Rubbing his forehead head, Hux pushes those thoughts from his mind. Whatever the nightmare was about, it certainly wasn't important.  
  
Hux stretches as he stands again. Since he has awoken, he may as well see about Kylo Ren's mission to Jakku.  
  
After he dresses, Hux takes a glance in the mirror for one last look to make sure his uniform is perfect. An image flashes in front of him, of the man, blood coming from his nose and eyes, screaming for him.  
  
_Save the man in the mask._

Hux jerks around, searching for the source of that voice. He stumbles from his closet, head turning to find what just said that. The room is empty besides himself and it takes a moment for him to let that sink in.

Just a dream, he reminds himself. Nodding to himself, Hux straightens up and smooths down his uniform. He has to find out if Kylo Ren was successful or not. This was not the time to lose focus and upset Supreme Leader Snoke.  
  
Besides, whatever that dream had been about was beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not yet cross posted on ff.net. You can find chapter updates and other random writings on my [TUMBLR](http://www.kaliwritesfic.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
